


Valentine's Anniversary

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Marriage, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Molly and Greg marry on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Kudos: 4
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2021





	Valentine's Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Using two prompts: FlashFictionFriday #86 'Wheel of Time' and MollyAppreciation Winter Bingo Square 'Valentine's Day.'

Molly and Greg marry on Valentine’s Day.

She can’t quite believe that this Valentine’s Day marks their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. And as she looks back, she finds that she doesn’t have an unkind memory of their anniversary. Greg has always been a great husband.

She can remember clear as day, that for their first anniversary, he’d gotten her an antique book she wanted and he had observed the traditional anniversary gifts by year. And that was not counting the small Valentine’s gifts he always gave her.

He had treated her much better than anyone, she loved him deeply and that love she felt had only grown with time.

And time had flown with them, two years after their wedding, they had welcomed their only daughter. And she had seen him grow into an amazing father, someone who their daughter always had in her corner, he loved her so much and was always so proud of her that, she couldn’t help but to love him even more for it.

Their time together, from two to three was marked with ups and downs, he had never ceased from being her rock, she had built a life with him that she had never imagined. One that made her smile, for the good always outweighed the bad. He was an adult, one who talked about his problems and was not afraid to face them head on, she could appreciate that and truthfully, she was thankful.

He was her biggest cheerleader, the one she could seek refuge in when the world was hard and unkind. He could make her laugh, and he loved her in such a deep and honest way, that she always knew where she stood with him.

He was not one for playing with someone’s emotions, as per his own words, he didn’t have the time for it. And he was always thankful for her and her presence, he asked for advice, heard her words and listening even better to what she didn’t say. Even if the later was not much, after all, he was someone who she felt safe to speak her mind and find him non judgmental.

The wheel of time stops for nobody, they say. And even now, that he had retired from the force – only to create a retired cold case unit – he spent more time at home. She was still working, and she would always come home with a homemade meal. It was rare that he came home later than she did, but when he did, he would come home with takeaway.

He had never forgotten a birthday or a special date. Be it for her or their daughter. He would come home with gifts and small little trinkets. And that had not changed, even when they were older and their daughter at Uni.

“Molly?”

She jumped a little, but she turned to look at Greg, who stood at the door. His hair was white, and wrinkles had found a comfortable place in his (and hers) face, but he was still quite the dashing gentleman, “You startled me.”

“Sorry dear, ready to go?”

She nodded, “Just give me a moment, I haven’t put on my necklace.”

“Let me,” he said and came to stand behind her, those hands she had come to love and hold through the years took the box, opened and lifted the thin band of gold with the heart shaped diamond that stood at the centre. He placed the necklace around her, and then closed it. Once he’d done so, he rested his hand on her shoulders. “Still as beautiful as the day we married.”

“And you’re still the romantic.”

“And not ashamed of it, come, we don’t want to be late for our wedding anniversary party do we?”

She laughed, “No, we do not.” She took his hand and they made their way out of their room. Their daughter was waiting to drive them to the place where the dinner was taking place. “Happy Valentine Greg.”

He smiled at her, “Happy Valentine to you too, my lovely Molly.”


End file.
